


please rest.

by keijigobrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu, sad sakusa kiyoomi, suna eats a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijigobrrr/pseuds/keijigobrrr
Summary: "hi, atsu', you.. you're- you didn't tell me, baby.. you didn't tell me you were sick, 'tsumu, love.."atsumu tried to sit up, pushing his weak body up, he slumped against the pillow. he looked at sakusa, with so much hurt, he looked helpless.atsumu's hands weakly moved towards both sides of sakusa's face."'m.. sorry, don't wanna hurt you.. didn't wanna.. scare you, sorry.. love you.."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	please rest.

**Author's Note:**

> note; I cried a little while writing this, is it even that sad? aaa, enjoy! :(

atsumu blinked, dull honey eyes staring into osamu's lively grey ones. the blonde tried to smile, lips barely moving, osamu held his brother's thin hand. he stared at the needle that was poking into atsumu's hand, then to the heavy bags under the former volleyball players eyes.

the only thing that was making noise was the monitor that was attached to atsumu's heartbeat, it slowly beeped every second, very slowly. atsumu inhaled in a wheezy breath, eyes trailing up to the white walls than to the white ceiling. he's seen nothing but white for the past few weeks, his last dying memory is going to be him trapped in a hospital.

atsumu's eyes started to close, his head leaning into the large pillow. osamu's head shot up, he hovered over the weakened boy, eyes wide and filling with panicked tears.

" _Hey, h-hey! 'tsumu, stay away, stay away 'tsumu._ "

osamu gulped, voice cracking. atsumu's eyes opened again, half-lidded, his eyes were glossy. he let out a soft grunt, the heart monitor still beeping. but, atsumu's breathing was slowing. suna walked in with a carton of orange juice and a cookie, handing the orange juice to osamu and keeping the cookie to himself.

suna noticed osamu's tears straight away, eyebrows curing down.

" _hey.. is he okay?_ "

suna softly asked and osamu snorted sarcastically. he raised an eyebrow with a quickening bottom lip.

" _no, he was never okay, rin.. I let his condition worsen, he's on deaths bed._ "

sighing the brunette dragged a chair next to osamu's sitting down, looking anywhere other than the sick boy before him. osamu grits his teeth, one hand holding atsumu's while his other was formed and screwed into a tightened fist.

" _where the fuck is kiyoomi? he's atsumu's boyfriend and that asshole hasn't fucking showed up ever since atsumu's when locked up in this hospital._ "

suna leaned down, picking up atsumu's phone with a small piece of paper with atsumu's pin on it. he typed in the code and tapped into sakusa's contact, the lover's messages immediately opening.

suna's eyes scanned through the last messages they sent to each other.

" _I don't think.. atsumu ever told him? I.. their messages are them just being lovey-dovey.._ "

couldn't help but chuckle, suna smiled at the messages scrolling up slightly before handing the phone to osamu so he could look over the messages. five minutes passing of osamu looking through the messages and osamu hands the phone back to suna, leaning close to atsumu.

he tapped the blonde's cheek softly, atsumu's eyes fixated on his twin brothers face.

" _tsumtsum.. did you ever tell kiyoomi, about any of this?_ "

osamu asked softly, voice quiet and hushed so he didn't cause atsumu a headache.

atsumu heaved, his tiny voice rasping from his throat.

" _no.. do-n't wanna.. hurt h-him.._ "

following with a whimper, osamu sniffled. he whispered a small and fragile _'tsumu..'_ gently moving some hair out of atsumu's face, he could see small tears slide down his cheeks.

suna whispered something to osamu before leaving the room with atsumu's phone in hand, a small dialling sound muffled from the door being closed.

atsumu's eyes started to close again, gosh, he was so tired. the monitor's beeping slowed, osamu in a panicked state once again. he gripped his brothers hand tightly, trying to smile as atsumu's eyes flickered shut before opening again.

he looked so exhausted.

" _'samu.. 'm so sleepy.. miss omi, wanna go to yours and rin's wedding.. wanna marry omi.._ "

osamu's chest tightened, the lump that left his throat only returning when he tried to swallow down his urge to sob. _fuck_ , he felt so guilty for feeling as if he was draining all of the energy atsumu's was tightly and desperately grasping onto just to stay awake.

but, he could see the tiny lopsided smile when atsumu thought of marrying sakusa.

suna opened the door ten minutes later, head pecking through. osamu's head turned back at his fiance, he smiled at him.

" _'samu, someones here to see 'tsumu, do you mind switching places with him?_ "

standing up, osamu looked back at his brother one more time before exiting the hospital room. the beeping running through his mind continuously like an irritating tic. a certain curly-haired distressed male pacing outside, hands trembling as he stared up at osamu.

sakusa sniffed, tears falling from his eyes.

osamu nodded to him, sakusa walked into the room.

suna was quick to pull his boyfriend into a hug, a tight and warm hug. he let osamu cry into his shoulder, arms tight around suna's torso. the brunette hushed his lover, comfortingly running his hands through his hand, another hand rubbing circles into his back.

this may be the last day atsumu has with them, the last day atsumu has left.

as soon as sakusa entered atsumu's hospital room, he could automatically see the change of the last time he saw his boyfriend. he could recognize how thin he was, the dark eye bags under his eyes, he looked like he was about ready to crash. atsumu's eyes twitched, trying to find out who the new figure was.

his honey eyes flickering up sakusa body, then to his face. he looked at him for a moment, before his hand twitched out towards sakusa.

sakusa rushed towards his lover, sitting down in the chair and leaned over the blonde. his large hand carefully placed on atsumu's cheek, atsumu rasped, voice cracking, eyes prickling.

" _om-.. **cough** , omi..!_"

atsumu tried so hard not to wince at the pain in his throat, how his voice scraped up the walls of his throat, the scratching and itching feeling the tore down his oesophagus and to the back of his mouth.

sakusa hiccuped, his own tears falling once again. he tried to sound happy, he tried to smile, but the quivering of his bottom lip gave him away. sakusa shivered, his free hand trembling.

" _hi, atsu', you.. you're- you didn't tell me, baby.. you didn't tell me you were sick, 'tsumu, love.._ "

atsumu tried to sit up, pushing his weak body up, he slumped against the pillow. he looked at sakusa, with so much hurt, he looked helpless.

atsumu's hands weakly moved towards both sides of sakusa's face.

" _'m.. sorry, don't wanna hurt you.. didn't wanna.. scare you, sorry.. love you.._ "

atsumu slumped even more into the pillow, the heart monitor slowing again. his eyes tried to force themselves closed, atsumu heaved in another deep inhale, his eyebrows twitched as he forced his lids to stay open.

sakusa's chest hurt at the sight, he could see how much atsumu's body wanted to be put to rest, he could see how much atsumu was struggling.

" _omi.._ "

atsumu whispered out, only one hand on the right side of his face. sakusa looked into atsumu's deprived eyes, a hiccup passing atsumu thinning lips.

" _I don't wanna' die.._ "

eyes widening, sakusa hiccuped as well. tears pouring from his eyes, he stood up from his chair and slowly sat on the bed, atsumu who was slow as well, rested against sakusa's chest. his eyes half-lidded.

then, atsumu struggled, but he looked up at sakusa's face.

" _in another life, second chance,, I'll be your gro-.. om, we can get a d-dog.._ "

sakusa chuckled, tears still falling. he ran his fingers against atsumu's head, lightly massaging his scalp.

resting against his chest, atsumu let out another breathe. his heart started to give out, his breathing started to slow. atsumu tried to keep his eyelids open, he tried to stay awake, he was pushing himself, shouting in his head for himself to stay awake.

" _h-haa.._ "

atsumu yelped, sakusa quivered again.

" _you.. 'ove you.. I-.. love y-you.. so much.._ "

sakusa's eyes shot up, his heartbeat quickened while atsumu's slowed down. he gulped, he needed to call in the nurse.

" _I love you too, atsumu.. so much as well.._ "

atsumu breathed in one final breath, a smile on his face as his eyes finally shut. sakusa smiled, his finger traced over atsumu's cheeks as the blonde sunk into his chest more.

the monitor kept beeping.

echoing through the room, until it cut off with a lover beep - then going silent.

sakusa huffed, tightening his grip around the lifeless boy. his tears thickening and falling faster than before, he hiccups then sobs. his shoulders slumping, his eyes reddening.

he cries and cries, sobbing echoing and bouncing off the walls of the room. yet, atsumu laid in his arms, he finally looked at peace with himself. he felt no more pain, no more need to force his eyes open.

atsumu wore a comforting smile on his face, he was resting.

sakusa sunk down into the bed with his lifeless lover, cradling atsumu as if he was a baby.

atsumu was okay and sakusa hoped to see him again soon.


End file.
